


First Step

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it only takes a first step....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

Sakuma Ryuichi walked across the street as if he owned it. 

He gripped the bag in his hand a little tighter as the cold winter wind blew, causing him to raise his collar. Walking into the building, he passed by throngs of waiting people, glad that his floppy hat hid his face. 

Walking over to the man sitting behind the table, he carefully put the bag on it. 

“These are yours, please enjoy them,” he said quietly before turning and walking rapidly away.

Yuki Eiri blinked as he opened the bag and took out the box of Valentine's Day chocolates.


End file.
